


Reunion

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: Kaiba comes for his long-awaited rematch only to be thwarted in a completely different way. Post-DSOD PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual activities

Kaiba frowned as a warm, blinding gold shot straight into his pupils, striking to the very recesses of his mind. He froze…his senses were overwhelmed with a dark musty smell, of burning wood…a raging campfire…

His hands were tingling. He felt his fingertips being pulled, stretched, fondled…the meaty part of each tip being rolled like baker’s bread. The feeling stretched up and around to his ears, down his collar, settling in the hollow of his neck.

_Wha…_

He was completely slack-jawed. Somehow his knees didn’t buckle. Somehow he stayed standing, as his vision slowly started to wipe clean, revealing…

_That bastard!_

_“Yuugi!”_ Kaiba sneered. Yuugi was standing before him, _right_ before him, pharaoh garb and headdress and goofy earrings and all. He was shining like a goddamn angel, but Kaiba knew better. He was a demon in disguise. The wolfish smirk of course gave him away.

One of Yuugi’s eyebrows quirked up. “I’m afraid you’re about a dimension or two off there, Seto.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “You’re Yuugi to me, always will be. And stick with calling me Kaiba. And…hey, _stop touching my hands!”_

The little shit had both of Kaiba’s hands wrapped in his own. How dare he touch Seto Kaiba so informally! Kaiba tried to rip his hands away.

Yuugi didn’t falter. In fact, he didn’t budge. “You haven’t changed...still as arrogant as ever. Don’t you know I’m a God now?”

“Don’t they have a height requirement for that sort of thing? Like you must be this high to ride the carousel?”

Yuugi laughed in his face, clasping and pulling Kaiba’s hands as he was suddenly _not short_ and instead nose-to-nose with Kaiba himself. “I’m not interested in a damn carousel. If I was, don’t you think I’d have one? I enjoy riding other things, _Seto.”_

The emphasis on his first name sent a thrill up Kaiba’s neck. “Stop saying my name like that.”

 _“Start_ saying mine then,” and with that, Yuugi pulled Kaiba into him, closing the gap between their faces.

“Mph…st-!” Kaiba tried pulling away, but Yuugi was _strong_. No mistaking this man standing before him was _the other_ Yuugi, the one he had defied time and space to see again. His eternal rival. The Duel Monsters King.

He opened his mouth to shout, but the other Yuugi let go of his hands and leapt onto Kaiba, hands on the sides of Kaiba’s head, legs around the high part of his waist, like a crazy baby monkey. And suddenly, the other Yuugi’s _tongue_ was exploring the lining of his cheek.

 _Fuck!_ Kaiba gripped the other Yuugi by his bony biceps (actually, they weren’t as bony as he remembered) (not that he’d paid _that_ much attention to his rival’s physique) and attempted to push Yuugi away. Instead of resistance, Yuugi drew away a little and latched onto Kaiba’s left ear.

 _“Say my name and I promise to stop,”_ he whispered before diving in with his hot tongue.

“Yuu— _bastard!_ ” Kaiba cursed as Yuugi bit his earlobe, before blowing on the area mockingly.

“Say it or I won’t stop.”

Kaiba was fed up. In one swift motion, Kaiba spun them both around and shove Yuugi against the decorated wall of his throne room, then pressed his thumbs against the hard nubs peaking under Yuugi’s pharaoh get-up. Yuugi immediately threw his head back and pressed his chest forward.

“You are such…a little shit.” Kaiba roughly fingered the fabric over Yuugi’s nipples, causing Yuugi to cry out in delight.

Yuugi looked poised to say something annoying—Kaiba tilted his head and covered that annoying mouth with his own.

Now it had become a contest of wits, and Kaiba was determined not to lose. It may not have been the duel he was planning to have, but it was certainly the duel he was after. Ever since Yuugi had disappeared, every adversary after another had been a disappointment—nothing made his heart race or his desire tremble like dueling Yuugi.

He yanked the top shirt out of Yuugi’s dumbass pharaoh skirt, cursing when it got trapped on his head. “With the resources of a supposed “God” at your disposal, you’d _think_ you’d get a damn haircut.”

“I thought you liked my _coiffed_ hair?” Yuugi said, wiggling raucously with his slim hips, elbows goalpost-high over his head, shirt twisted like a finger trap. What was more frustrating was Yuugi’s utter inability to be of any assistance.

“It’s like you want to be trapped,” Kaiba said, grazing his fingertips down the tight lines of Yuugi’s abdomen. “…is it because you’re a masochist or because it’s me?”

 _“Yes,”_ Yuugi moaned, squirming as Kaiba’s hands stopped at Yuugi’s golden belt, right above his belly button. He closed his eyes and pushed his hips forward a little, and Kaiba smirked and pushed him away.

He was having a hard time thinking, and he knew it wasn’t because of the dimension hopping. The bastard before him really _was_ a god, which meant anything and everything around them could be manipulated by him at will. Kaiba felt the danger seeping from Yuugi’s pores, that’d he’d always got just the barest hints of in the real world, now at full throttle inside the throne room.

They were alone and Kaiba had no power. And yet Yuugi was half-undressed for him, practically begging to be fucked.

He, Seto Kaiba, could bring even the gods to their knees. He smirked and stepped forward, grabbing Yuugi by his shoulders and pressing down to his knees. _“Mighty Pharaoh…_ surely that’s not you? A child could’ve gotten out of that bind.” In a clean grab, Kaiba ripped Yuugi’s shirt off his arms. Yuugi, pleased, stayed on his knees and rubbed his elbows softly, smirking up at Kaiba.

 

“Maybe I just wasn’t trying.”

“Oh, I think I _know_ what you’re trying.” Kaiba was starting to feel delirious. His mouth was completely dry. Yuugi, on his knees before Kaiba! He’d had fantasies of such a sight for years. Crumbled in defeat, life points zeroed, the Game King title restored to its rightful owner. Kaiba’s right hand involuntarily caressed his crotch.

With his shit-eating smirk and raised eyebrow, Yuugi asked, “does seeing me on my knees arouse you, _Seto Kaiba?”_

It _did._ Towering over Yuugi made every sensation come alive. Denying his rival his name made all the blood in his top half migrate south for the winter. A warm, warm winter, one that would make his brow sweat and his skin glossy and damp.

“Why don’t you show me your gratitude for freeing you, oh mighty pharaoh?”

Yuugi didn’t bat an eye. He teasingly placed each hand just high enough on either of Kaiba’s thighs to be inappropriate and said, “you’ll have to give me some ideas.”

“No, I think you have _quite_ the imagination already, pharaoh.” Kaiba ran just his middle finger down the center of his crotch, stopping when he could reach no further. Yuugi seized his hand, baring skimming where Kaiba wanted him to touch, and gently resumed his earlier hand massage.

“Would you like me to _share_ that imagination…with you?” he asked, bringing Kaiba’s fingers closer to his mouth. “I’m not sure I can articulate it with _words…”_

“Then _show me,_ ” Kaiba ordered, already feeling achingly hard in his dimension suit. When he got back, he’d have to make a brand new suit that allowed for more…breathing room, should this…reoccur often.

Kaiba thought Yuugi was moving closer to his crotch, but then Yuugi opened his mouth and stuck the head of Kaiba’s middle finger in, and slowly cupped his tongue around it.

 _“Fuck_ …” Kaiba breathed. Yuugi’s tongue was undoubtedly talented. He wanted it. He wanted that shit-eating tongue.

“Say my name, Kaiba, and we can start the real fun,” Yuugi moaned, rubbing the other hand inward on Kaiba’s thigh as he did so, right under Kaiba’s balls. Kaiba’s eyes rolled back, and he sputtered,

“Now, Atem!”

and immediately realized he’d lost.

Victorious, Atem let go. “This is why you’ll never win against me, Kaiba. You can’t defeat a god.”

Kaiba snapped his eyes open and scowled. _How dare Atem beat him again!_ Kaiba had come here for one purpose and one purpose only; to defeat him and rid himself of the scars that his enemy had thrust upon him. And he’d gotten Atem to his knees and _still_ lost.

No, it was the other way around. Atem clearly had him by the balls.

 _I will not lose again!_ Kaiba thrust Atem’s hands away and…attacked. He pushed himself and Atem to the ground, until he was straddling his long legs next to Atem’s head, his hair splattered against the throne room tiles in a chaotic rainbow. Kaiba unzipped his fly and let his cock spring loose, high and proud and hard.

“I _will_ defeat you, Atem!”

Atem was smirking. Kaiba grabbed his cock and pressed it against Atem’s mouth, against that defiant, awful mouth of his. “Have some cock for that cocky smirk, Atem.”

“I’m just glad you’re using my nam—mph!” Kaiba slid his dick inside Atem’s yabbering mouth, silencing him.

It was so moist, so hot, so _tight._ Everything he’d always wanted Atem’s mouth to be. Everything he’d imagined. All those times he started in on the value of friendship, of believing in the heart of the cards. And he’d stared at those lips and his mind wandered…

Atem was sucking _tight_ like a vacuum. With the little leverage he had, Atem bobbed his head back and forth over the top half of Kaiba’s dick.

“I want…hgmmh!...in deep…in your throat.” Kaiba leaned forward on his knees, giving Atem room to hoist up on his elbows, clearing the passageway of his throat. Kaiba sunk in balls deep, and gave Atem credit for godlike deep-throating.

Kaiba watched Atem, and Atem watched Kaiba as he closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat, undoing Kaiba completely. He gripped the sides of Atem’s head as he came, panting, with his dick in Atem’s mouth.

“Fuck…I… _fuck.”_ Kaiba let go of Atem and fell backwards into Atem’s lap, breathing hard through his mouth, his nose, anything that would allow oxygen in. He didn’t even notice his skin peeling away on his dick.

Atem did though. He wiped his mouth and, for the first time since they’d reunited, looked serious. “What’s going on down there?”

Kaiba finally looked down and saw the purplish cloud enveloping his torso. “I’ve exceeded my machine’s preliminary physical allowance. My body can’t take the strain of existing here just yet.”

“Yet?” Atem had a strange look on his face. “You’ll come back?”

Kaiba, nonpussed, said, “I didn’t cross time and space just to lose _again_ to you, Pharaoh.”

Atem smirked. “And yet you did. You didn’t win anything today, Seto.”

Kaiba stood and pulled Atem close to him. “I _will_ defeat you. You can count on it.”

“I’ll count the moons and the stars and the gods and await your return.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with that shit again, Atem.”

He expected Atem to retort him with the insanity of Kaiba dismissing everything around them, after all the crazy unexplained shit they’d gone through. Instead, Atem shrugged. “Then I’ll have to count my fingers and my toes and every one of my digits, every hair on my body, every hole and crevice—”

“I get it, bastard!” Kaiba was already feeling aroused again, even as his body was all but gone. He glanced at Atem one last time as the golden light faded his sight completely.


End file.
